Potter Family Antics
by Emilove359
Summary: Just a normal day in the Potter Household. Supposedly. (Hint, Time Travel...) Meanwhile, Padfoot and Prongs get the shock of their lives.
1. The Black Briefcase

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"I hate you! I hate you both! MUM!" Lily Luna Potter wailed, jumping up from her position on the couch in the Potter living room to run after her brothers. She leapt onto the nearest brother's back – which just so happened to be Albus Severus Potter's. Al yelped.

James Sirius Potter laughed as he danced out of the way of his siblings, still holding Lily's brand new, recently bought wand. "Come on now Lils, take a joke, I was gonna give it back."

"Yeah, and I wasn't gonna do anything, I swear!" Albus wheezed, attempting to push his little sister off his back to no avail; let it be said that Lily Potter has the grip of steel.

It was at that moment that Ginny Potter had come into the living room and – after wondering to the heavens why on earth her offspring had to be the next generation's troublemakers of the family (it had to have been Harry's genes, as the son of a marauder) – yelled, "What is going you on?" She quickly surveyed the damage. James with Lily's wand, Lily on Albus' back, Albus coughing violently as he tried to remove said redheaded sister. She sighed, tiredly.

Upon noticing her mother, Lily immediately jumped back. "Muuuum! The boys were bragging about how great Hogwarts is, and, and, and said that I probably wouldn't get in! They said I'm probably not a real wizard and that I'll get Kicked out! And James stole my wand." She promptly burst into tears.

James quickly came to his and his brother's defence, casting a wary look at his sister as she continued to sob, "I didn't say that! Me and Al were just saying that It wouldn't be unreasonable to say that there may be limited places at Hogwarts – what with there so many people there already, – so it makes sense that, as there are already perfectly good Potters at Hogwarts – well, one perfectly awesome Potter and one irritating –"

"Oi!"

James ignored his brother, grinning at his mother, and continued. "– and no need for annoying little sisters to come and ruin everything fun. See? Logic."

Lily glared at him. "But you still stole my wand!"

James seem to look at the wand in his hand as if he's never seen it before. "Oh, really? I honestly hadn't noticed it." He looked at his mother sheepishly and quickly tossed it to his sister who snatched it from the air readily. "Oops, sorry Lils."

Anything Ginny was going to say was interrupted as Harry Potter himself rushed into the room, narrowly avoiding hitting his own kids as he stumbled over to his wife to give her a messy kiss, depositing a small briefcase on the coffee table, and speeding out towards the dining room before they could react. "Hi kids. Hi Ginny. Sorrycan'ttalkbusywithhermioneloveyoubuy."

"Harry?" Ginny looked alarmed as her husband left the room, and immediately followed him, leaving three very confused kids behind.

Albus was the first to speak. "What's wrong with dad?"

But Lily wasn't paying attention. Ginny had left before she could punish her brothers. Damn it. She fumed, thinking that she had wasted precious tears for nothing.

James, however, stared at the black briefcase that sat ominously on the coffee table in front of them. The latch seemed simple enough, a rusted silver colour, he mused, likely not hexed if Harry had left in his own house. He inched his fingers towards the latch, slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face.

It dawned on Albus as he recognised that face (Oh Merlin, that face, oh how he hated that expression…). "Don't you dare. Whatever you're thinking, don't you dare."

Lily also turned to see what he was doing and she immediately turned curious.

James grinned at them, confidently. "Dad wouldn't leave it here if it was dangerous. Besides it doesn't look locked. It looks like one of those muggle briefcases that Dad's cousin always has when we visit him. It's probably nothing."

"If it's nothing then why are we bothering to look at it? Just leave it James." Albus stared anxiously at his older brother. The three siblings stood over the black briefcase, huddling together.

Lily hummed to herself in thought. "Maybe it's just some sweets or something dad left for us; he did leave it here, after all."

"Then maybe we should just ask dad." As if on cue, a deafening crash, followed by a panicked shout echoed though Potter Manor.

Albus blinked. "Never mind then."

James just rolled his eyes and finally – Finally! – unlatched the latch. The trio help their breath as they crowded round to see what was inside.

It was a necklace.

James looked at it in disappointment as Lily stared at it in childlike wonder and Albus sighed in relief. "Well, obviously it's not for us. It's probably for mum, and dad'll probably kill us if he sees that we touched it so–"

Before Albus could make a move to close the case, Lily picked to the necklace from where it was sitting and pulling it towards her face to see it more clearly. "Ooooh, it's so pretty."

"Ahh, Lils, don't touch it!"

"It looks like an hourglass–"

"Guys I think–"

"Did you say Hourglass? Let me see!"

"We really shouldn't–"

"No way! It's mine!"

"It's not yours, it's probably Mum's. Let me see it!"

"Seriously, I really don't think–"

"Relax Al, mum won't find out. And Lils, I'm the oldest so I have rights!"

"What rights? Besides I touched it first so I – hey! No! Stop it! Let go!"

"You let go!"

"Guys!"

SMASH.

James, Albus and Lily froze.

Glass mixed with sand rained down upon the floor from where Lily and James' hands were clasped around the now broken necklace. It swept around their feet, whistling softly.

"Mum and Dad are gonna kill us." Was the last thing they all heard as Albus whispered to himself before the pool of class and sand glowed briefly and enveloped the siblings.

Meanwhile, the two remaining adults of the household remained oblivious as they argued.

And miles away, Hermione Weasley was confused when she carefully pried open the black briefcase which supposedly held a very dangerous Time Turner, only to find Harry Potter's half eaten lunch and a pile of paperwork. Her eyes went wide. Had Harry taken…?

Too bad no one would notice the three Potter kids missing until a very panicked Hermione came looking. After all, it was only a normal day in the Potter household.


	2. Story Time

"So… Let me get this straight: you three are from the future, the kids of Harry Potter, whose parents are James and Lily Potter? And, you travelled back in time because you accidently smashed a necklace that your dad just happened to leave lying around in a briefcase that you thought might be a present or something for your mum?" There was a moment of silence.

"Merlin's soggy left foot! That sounds so awesome! Why didn't we think of time travel, Prongs?" Sirius Padfoot Black turned to stare at his best friends and fellow marauder, a spark of excitement lighting up his eyes.

James Prongs Potter just sat there, like a deer in headlights (oh, the irony!) as he stared wide eyed at his future grandchildren. Said future grandchildren stared back, anxiously.

All the while Sirius was speaking, thoughts raced through the three heads of the Potter kids. For James Jr, he was meeting his namesakes! Talk about awesome! Albus was worried, extremely worried. Lily was just excited, who would ever get the chance to be meeting their grandfather and grandgodfather in the past.

Lily was suddenly preoccupied as she caught sight of the room, narrowing her eyes at the Christmas tree that sat behind them all, with all those colourful and enormous presents underneath. It must be Christmas.

Meanwhile Albus was sweating excessively. He tried to take deep, calming breaths. So far it wasn't really working.

The three of them had arrived at Potter Manor over four decades in the past, luckily still remaining in the same place. And just who happened to be there at that exact moment? Why Sirius Black and James Potter of course.

"It's really not that great as it sounds, um, Mr Black." Albus sounded hesitant.

Sirius just blinked at him cheerfully, grinning mischievously. "Well you seem to know exactly who I am. Introduce yourselves then."

James Jr immediately took charge. "James Sirius Potter at your service." He ginned at them proudly.

The older teens shared an amused glance. "James Sirius you say? Hmmm, it seems we have found the next generation of Marauders, Pads."

"It does indeed seem that way, Prongs." The trio of pranksters smiled crazily at each other.

Albus cleared his throat. "Um, well I'm Albus Potter."

"Middle name, Al." His little sister was quick to quip. He glared at her so she widened her eyes dramatically, "If you don't do it I will." Lily smiled at her middle older brother sweetly.

"Fine. It's, um, well, err….. Severus. I'm Albus Severus Potter."

Two sets of incredulous and horrified eyes met his. "No! It can't be! You're named after Snivilus? Who could ever do such a cruel and terrible thing!" Sirius' eyes snapped to James'. "It's all your fault, Prongs! You must had done a terrible job raising your son!" He wailed hysterically.

James' eyes widened upon this new revelation. Then he seemed to consider something. "Wait, you said Lily Evans… Padfoot! I marry Lily Evans! I have kids with Lily Evans! I have Grandkids with Lily Evans!"

"Yes, you do, and anyway, my name is Lily Luna Potter, named after dad's mum, and your future wife, grandad." Lily smirked at him.

James sighed lovingly, staring off into the distance, no doubt thinking of the lovable redhead. "Lily…"

The other occupants of the room, save for Albus who stared at him strangely, rolled their eyes at his lovesickness and turned back to the conversation.

"Well, now you lot are in 1075, what are you gonna do?"

James Jr seemed unconcerned about this. "Nothing. Dad'll come and save us; he always come and saves us, along with aunt 'mione and Uncle Ron. Right Lils?"

Lily nodded widely, also unconcerned. "Oh, definitely! Daddy will save us and we'll blame the whole thing on an accident, then mum – 'cause she'll be so worried – will buy us ice cream and take us to Diagon Ally."

Albus groaned. "Not if dad kills us first…"

"So this has happened before, then?"

James considered this. "Well, we've never time travelled before but dad's already done the impossible so everything will be fine in the end, no problem."

"No problem? NO problem! Ha! We are stuck back in time! With no way of contacting our parents! And you call that no problem?!"

"Relax Al, dad's time travelled before, he'll know what to do."

"Shut up James! You don't know anything! And dad has never even travelled this far back in time! How will we ever return? Merlin damn it! I'm never gonna be able to go to Hogsmeade now!"

Lily's head snapped up. "Is that all you're worried about? I have never even been to Hogwarts!" She turned her watery eyes on her oldest brother, "What if we do get stuck here? I really wanted to go! And what if we never see mummy or daddy ever again?!" She stared to weep.

James Jr stared awkwardly as his little sister, unsure what to do. He turned his pleading eyes towards the two marauders, slightly fearful himself.

James and Sirius traded a look. James turned back to the kids. "Okay kids, here's what we're gonna do."

Sirius continued, "You three are each gonna tell us a story from the future, one at a time, then we're gonna tell you a story, and yes, it's going to be a story about Hogwarts, before you ask," he added quickly, seeing Lily look pleadingly at him.

The Potter kids exchanged looks. "Okay," Albus started, "What do you wanna know?"

"What about telling us about your father. He sounds nice."

James Jr thought for a few moments. "I suppose we could tell you about the time with the flying car, or," he grinned, "That time when dad and Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione decided to become wanted criminals,"

"They didn't decide to become wanted criminals, James. Honestly. And they hadn't even done anything wrong!"

"Oh! Oh! What about when they broke into Gringotts!"

"But they didn't even steal anything!"

"Oh yeah, and when they rode out on a dragon!"

"And we can tell them about how Mum and Dad fell in love! It's so romantic…"

"Ew Lils, enough with yucky stuff, they don't wanna hear about that. What about when they fought a mountain troll in first year!"

"Go away James, no one asked for your opinion!"

"No, wait, James is right, who wants to hear about Mum and Dad kissing and stuff? Ew…"

"Well, how do you think that we came into existence, then?"

"Ew, no, Lily, too much information!"

"Seriously, Lils? Yuck!"

"Shut up you guys! We can tell them about the time Dad and Aunt Hermione travelled in time in their third year and, and, and, Aunt Hermione punched Malfoy!"

"Oh yeah! No offence Al, but I bet he totally deserved it too."

"None taken, Scorpius isn't like his father."

"Anyway, let's talk about the revolution against Umbridge!"

"Yeah, I loved that story!"

Sirius and James sat stock still as they process this incoming information, eyes wide. Dragons, theft, romance, revolution… It seemed to them that Harry Potter had been busy.


	3. Consequences

There wasn't really a lot of things that scared Harry Potter, despite what he had gone through in his teenage years, but one of the things that terrified him most – was his wife. Especially when she was in mamma bear mode. And angry, very angry. With all that anger directed at him, in which it had been, an hour ago, when Hermione came to visit with some very bad news and they had found an empty living room void of children.

"How on earth could you be so stupid, Harry! The kids are now MISSING! Oh my MERLIN! What do we do? Merlin, Harry, WHEN WE GET OUR KIDS BACK, YOU – and them – ARE GONNA SEE JUST HOW ANGRY I AM! AND YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

Needless to say, it was very wise to steer clear of his wife until they had gotten their kids home safely.

And they had. Eventually. Although contrary to James and Lily's belief that everything would be fine once they had gotten home, Albus was right, as usual. Because Harry wasn't the only one who was petrified of Ginny Potter's wrath, but their father disappointment made them feel even more guilty.

So when they finally returned to their time after giving an explanation to the very (VERY) angry Unspeakables, receiving a talk from aunt Hermione, who lectured them sternly on the consequences of time travel, and acquired ice cream from their Uncle Ron who had come to take them back home, they finally saw they parents again.

The three very anxious and sheepish Potter kids stood in front of their seemingly calm father and sobbing yet angry mother, after said mother had almost smothered them to death, and started to explain.

It was Albus who spoke first. "It really was an accident! I swear! They," he shot a quick glare towards his siblings, "didn't mean to smash the necklace – err Time Turner."

"Yes! I just though it looked pretty! And that it must be for mum." Lily's lip wobbled. Harry's eyes immediately turned soft at the sight of his little girl, but didn't move.

James continued the explanation.

"We were honestly just curious about what was inside the briefcase. We didn't know it could send us back it time. Although, that was pretty cool – but that that's not the point," James added quickly, seeing his mother's harsh glare turn towards him, "The point is that it was an accident."

"And we're really sorry mum, dad."

"Yeah, Daddy, we didn't mean to almost erase time, and sorry mummy for making you worry."

Ginny and Harry shared an unreadable look. Ginny sighed. "We forgive you, but there will be punishments. You're all grounded for the rest of summer," the kids winced in union, "James, I'm confiscating the new broom you got for your birthday," said teen's mouth fell open incredulously, "Albus, you're not allowed to go to the first Hogsmeade trip this year," she ignored his protesting squawk, "And Lily, darling, no treats or dessert for the rest of summer," Lily sniffed, "Now, are we clear?"

There was a chorus of "yes mum".

Satisfied, Ginny turned towards the kitchen to start making dinner without another word. Harry lingered behind her.

"So, 1975, huh?"

The three siblings slowly grinned. "Well…"

(Meanwhile in said 1975 – well 1976 actually: "Lily, Lily! You'll never guess what! We're gonna get married in the future, and have a kid who crashes flying cars into trees, and fights trolls, and robs Gringotts, and fly's dragons, and, and, and – What else Padfoot? Oh! And falls in love with a redhead just like you, while defeating giant snakes and COMPETEING IN A TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! AND WON THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Oh, Oh, and we're gonna have awesome grandkids, who are like mini marauders, and one of them will look just like you, and another one will have your perfect, beautiful green eyes… OH! And – OW! OW! EVANS! WAIT, STOP, I'M NOT KIDDING! LILY, LILY, NO, WAIT, DON'T! PADFOOT! STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME! OW, MERLIN, LILY!")


End file.
